The present invention deals with a non-electric portable misting fan assembly which permits the user to create a cooling breeze. The advantage of the present invention is the fact that the device requires no source of power and is manually operated by the user thereby eliminating batteries and simplifying the device.
Misting fans have become quite well known in the prior art. Any number of constructions of misting fans have been developed which allows a user to utilize a portable air conditioning system when involved in various types of activities. These types of misting fans are shown in any number of prior patents including U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495 directed to a portable misting fan formed by a fluid container, and an upper head portion which includes a motorized fan, and a pump assembly for permitting the user to pump a fluid mist from the fluid reservoir up into the upper head portion, thereby ejecting a fluid mist therefrom while simultaneously operating the fan by actuating the switch in order to commence the operation of the fan. The effect is to provide a cooling mist for the user.
Various other prior art references show similar types of structures, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,132 which is directed to another variation of a similar portable misting device showing a fan driven misting device operated by a power source such as batteries. Another variation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,958 which is again directed to a device having a fan assembly mounted on the top of the fluid reservoir, the fan being motorized in that it is driven by batteries, so that the user may eject a fluid mist by a pump assembly, while simultaneously operating the motor driven fan to cool one's body. The device shown in the subject patent also includes a straw which allows the user to sip fluid from the reservoir as well. Another variation is shown in a handle mist sprayer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,290. The device shown is an alternate form which permits the user to grasp a handle along the side of the device, with the motorized fan being driven in the front portion thereof, which may be used for either disseminating a fluid mist, or for cooling purposes. Similar comments are applicable with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,662 which illustrates still another variation of a fluid misting fan or atomizer wherein the fluid which is pumped from the reservoir is pumped in a path of travel transverse to the fan blades. Design patent D503212 shows another alternate form of a water misting spray fan wherein the fluid which is pumped from the reservoir is pumped above the fan blades for cooling purposes.
It will be evident from a review of the prior art that virtually all of these devices include a motor driven fan assembly which requires the use of batteries in order to operate the device. Further, since the fan is motor driven a motor must be provided in the head unit in order to drive the fan, and the batteries must be provided in a battery compartment in order to provide a power source for the motor driven fan. All of these elements add weight and render these devices somewhat cumbersome in order to utilize the same.
The prior art has made an attempt to simply the device by eliminating the motor driven fan and the batteries, to create a manually operated portable misting fan. The device illustrated in patent publication 2010/0,123,023 illustrates a personal misting device which includes a manually operated and retractable folding fan. In this device, a fluid reservoir is provided which functions as a handle, and includes a fan which is mounted horizontally relative to the handle reservoir. The folding fan is pivotally mounted onto the container and includes a trigger for opening the fan to its fully opened position and alternatively, causes the fan to fold down upon itself and be stored adjacent to and in horizontal alignment with the handle reservoir. The device illustrated in the prior art requires numerous parts in order to construct the same, requiring the fan be mounted to some form of a bracket, in pivotal relationship thereto, and also requires an arm connected to the fan to alternately open and retract the fan between its open position and its closed position. This adds to the cost of manufacturing and renders the device somewhat cumbersome.